


Rescue and Revelations

by Mitzaki10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzaki10/pseuds/Mitzaki10
Summary: When Lena is captured in front of Kara after finding out Lena has feelings for her and was unable to tell her in return Kara pulls out all the stops to find her and tell her how much she loves her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 297





	Rescue and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergent and really is just my own little fantasy in my head. Kudos and comments welcome!

Kara sat on the rooftop, legs swinging idly as she chomped through her eighth doughnut in a row. The last few days had been eerily quiet, no calls from Alex or the DEO, and she had caught up on all her work at CatCo. Safe to say she was bored. She had tried to organise a get together with the super friends but everyone already had their own plans. She had called Lena this afternoon, but she had planned to work late modifying the plans for the carbon emissions filter she had been working on and wanted a bit of ‘me time’ when she got home. She appreciated that, no really – she did – but it was mightily inconvenient as she was desperate to spend as much time as possible with the beautiful genius. Lena was just so intriguing and a huge nerd, she loved hearing her geek out over her latest projects or inventions. She also loved sneakily checking her out at every possible moment she could. Kara shoved the ninth doughnut in her mouth and leaned back on her hands as she chewed. If she was around anyone right now they would be disgusted at how she was eating but she really didn’t care. Lena had caught her trying to stick five potstickers in her mouth in one go when she dropped into her office at CatCo unannounced and Kara had almost choked trying to swallow them down so she didn’t see. It was at that point, watching Lena doubled over with unrestrained laughter, that she realised the affection for her best friend was more romantic than platonic. Since that day, Kara had spent every moment the genius would allow in her presence, soaking up her attention and affection. Yeah okay, it was a bit selfish, Lena only liked her as a friend, but Kara would take anything she could get and Lena seemed to genuinely enjoy her company.

She took a big bite out of the tenth doughnut and huffed with boredom. What she would do for a good bank robbery right now, even just a simple car-jacking! She idly extended her super hearing to scan the surrounding area for disturbances. She could hear the simple sounds of easy living, the sounds of night time television and people chattering amongst themselves. She spent a couple of moments listening to a couple arguing, apparently he had cheated on her with her best friend… ouch. Once she established it was unlikely to get violent she moved on and continued with her sweep. A few cat fights and generic city noises filled the night, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

She was halfway through her twelfth and final doughnut when a strangled cry caught her attention. "Kara".

Her head snapped towards the sound and her heart began racing in her chest. _What the fuck was that?_ She followed the source of the noise and zeroed in on a penthouse apartment not too far away. She recognised the heartbeat instantly, having being carefully attuned to all of Lena's sounds since she admitted to herself that she had a rather large crush on her best friend. These sounds though, these were new.

The rustle of sheets and the sound of Lena’s racing heartbeat flooded her ears as she listened in to her best friends movements. Kara’s brow furrowed as she tried to work out what Lena was doing. Breathy gasps escaped Lena’s lips and a guttural moan pierced the night. Kara’s jaw dropped and a spike of arousal washed through her when she recognised the tell-tale sounds of fingers moving through slick arousal.

"Fuck Kara" she moaned loudly. Kara flushed profusely, Lena Kieran Luthor, billionaire CEO, best friend, secret softie and object of her hopeless crush, was masturbating whilst saying her name. Kara stuffed the rest of the doughnut in her mouth and floated off the roof, trying desperately to block out Lena's erratic racing heartbeat but now she had heard it she just couldn’t block out the noise. She tried to push away the searing heat flaring in her core at the sound of Lena's slick thrusts. Images of her best friend, sprawled on her bed tangled up in her sheets, fingers deep to her knuckles in her cunt flooded Kara’s mind as she flew mindlessly. Before she realised what was happening her horny ass landed on Lena's balcony. The door to the inside of the flat was open, white sheer curtains swaying in the breeze. Kara could see an open bottle of whiskey on the glass coffee table with an empty crystal tumbler and the remains of the Chinese food Lena had sent a snapchat of earlier. She stood frozen on the balcony, listening to Lena’s heavy gasps and slick thrusts as she chased her pleasure. She knew she needed to leave, she knew this was a _gross_ invasion of Lena’s privacy but her brain had melted into a messy bisexual goo. She was unable to focus on anything other than the beautiful sounds Lena was making and imagining that she was the one eliciting them. It would be easy for her to use her x-ray vision to pry further, to watch her friend get herself off thinking about her, but she quickly shook that idea away, already feeling incredibly embarrassed that she was here at all intruding on such a personal moment. Kara closed her eyes and grappled with herself.

_I should go in there right? She is saying my name. But she doesn't know you're Supergirl and it would be suspicious if Kara just showed up without needing to be let in.... I could tell her I'm Supergirl? Oh yeah, very sexy Danvers - Hi Lena, it's your best friend Kara here, oh yeah I'm Supergirl and I've been keeping this huge secret from you for ages , anyway I heard you calling my name whilst you were touching yourself and I figured I would join..._

Images of Lena swam across her brain without her permission, she imagined her dark hair fanned out over the pillows, imagined dragging her tongue across her alabaster skin, fingers tracing down her delicate ribs. Kara's brain became foggy with arousal as she sank deeper into the fantasy. _Fuck get a grip stop being a perv and get out of here._ Kara shook her head violently in an effort to clear the images from her head so she could fly home without running into the side of a building in distraction, however she shook her head so hard that she momentarily lost her balance and she had to stagger forward so she didn’t fall over. She held her hands out to balance herself but she clumsily knocked over a large potted fern with her feet. The pot didn’t smash, thank god, but there was an almighty thunk and a grinding noise as it rolled around, spilling soil all over the floor and Kara’s feet. The noise from Lena's bedroom ceased and Kara winced, hoping, no – praying – that Lena would just ignore the noise allowing her to make her escape. There was a tense moment where neither of them moved, each listening for further sounds. Lena came to her senses first and sheets rustled as she threw herself out of bed and the tell-tale sound of her bedside table draw scraping open alerted Kara that she was going for her stun gun. Kara cursed inwardly and looked around for somewhere to hide. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t many places a Super could hide on the youngest Luthor’s balcony. Determined not to get caught snooping she inelegantly threw herself off the balcony and let herself fall a few floors before plastering herself into the alcove of a closed window and looking up to see if she had been spotted. Seconds later Lena’s head popped over the railing, searching for the source of the disturbance. Lena looked left and right, her eyes scanning the sky above her for movement, her stun gun raised to the ready. Seeing nothing Lena slowly backed away from the railing and the door of the balcony slid shut. Kara released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding when she heard the snick of the door lock and she took a moment to catch her breath. A growl and a hiss from behind her caused her to nearly jump out of her suit and she pulled away to see an motheaten looking cat snarling at her from the window. Kara stuck her tongue out at it before flying back to her apartment. _That was a blooming close one._ As her apartment came into view, her phone started buzzing in her utility belt, she pulled it out and almost dropped it when she saw Lena’s number on the screen. Cursing under her breath she Mach 5’d it into her apartment, clumsily crashing into her desk and chipping the wood. She flopped on the bed, earning a creak in protest, and she answered the call.

"Lena! What a surprise you calling me! Totally... unexpected... yeah.. hmm" _fucking get it together Danvers, she’s not stupid she’s going to notice you being weird._

There was a small silence on the other end of the line before Lena said cautiously "Are you alright?" _Oh well done genius._

"Yep, hunky dory! Never been better! What’s up?" Kara smacked her hand on her forehead and rolled her eyes chastising herself at her own awkwardness.

"Okay... erm... I think there was someone on my balcony" Lena said quietly. _Yeah I know. Me._

Kara scrunched up her nose in embarrassment and tried to gauge the appropriate level of worry to put into her voice "oh golly, do you want me to call Supergirl?" _If she wanted to call Supergirl she would have done it herself moron. You gave her the watch!_

A small throaty chuckle came from the other end of the phone. "No. No. I feel better now... I just... sorry" Lena trailed off, embarrassment clear in her tone.

Kara stopped chastising herself and frowned at the insecurity in Lena’s voice. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could be more comfortable "Hey. Hey. Nothing to be sorry for okay? I'm always here for you"

Lena sighed quietly before uttering a low thanks. Kara laid back down and put the phone on loudspeaker, laying it on her stomach. "Do you want me to stay on with you for a bit. Just whilst you get to sleep?"

There was another quiet moment on the end of the phone. "Do you... I mean... if you don't mind" Lena sounded unsure.

"Of course." Kara murmured pulling off her suit whilst trying to keep her phone balanced on her stomach whilst lying down. She let out a small grunt as she lifted her hips up to pull the suit down over them.

"What are you doing?" Lena chuckled quietly.

"Getting undressed"

A sleepy laugh floated through the speaker "naughty"

Kara flushed red despite no-one being there to see her "Shush you." 

"I can hear you blushing through the phone" Lena joked

"I can’t help it. You're corrupting me." Kara grumbled.

A thump came through the speakers of the phone. "Lena...?" Kara said quietly.

"You didn't happen to call Supergirl did you?" Lena whispered.

It was as if Kara had been doused in ice water. "No" Kara said lowly dread filling her stomach. Kara extended her hearing to reach out to Lena's apartment. She could hear the recognisable fluttering of Lena's heartbeat in her bedroom but another 6 steady heartbeats were slowly approaching her. The watch Supergirl had given Lena was immediately pressed and high pitched alarm began blaring from Kara's suit.

Kara hung up as she whipped up and redressed with her super speed. She shoved her phone in her utility belt as she launched herself out of her window. In her haste she had forgotten to put her boots on, so the cold night air bit sharply at her toes. She could be at Lena’s penthouse in 140 seconds if she pushed herself, and push herself she did. Her hair whipped around her and the wind screamed in her ears as she flew. She heard the sounds of a struggle coming from Lena's apartment and was a mere seconds away before she heard a boom and she felt a force push her backwards and into the side of a building. The concrete gave way underneath her as she hit it, creating a small crater in the wall where the landed. Momentarily disoriented she began falling towards the street below, as she approached he pavement she shook her head and pulled herself up from freefall. She looked up towards Lena's apartment to see her being pulled to a small technologically advanced craft. Lena was struggling against the grip of the masked men, eyes locked onto Kara's.

"LENA" Kara shouted as a hood was brought over her head and she was bundled into the craft. Kara flew forwards as fast as she could but she felt a cold steel grip on her ankle as she was spun off course and thrown down onto a neighbouring rooftop. She picked herself up quickly and tried to launch herself into the sky but she was tackled around the middle by a large humanoid droid. She pushed the droid off her and planted her bare feet, ready for a fight. The droid was gunmetal grey with heavy plates over its chest and abdomen. Green wires and pistons snaked in and out of the exoskeleton and a large crude symbol was carved into its chest. The symbol looked a bit like a beetle of some kind and Kara filed this information away to look into later. The roar of an engine attracted Kara’s attention and she tried to launch herself after the craft. The droids arms snaked around her middle, preventing take off, and she was thrown back to the ground. Kara whipped up and tackled the droid, pushing it off the building. She let go of it and began flying after the craft, only to feel the droid grab her around the neck and pull her backwards. She turned to see small jets in the hands, feet, back and elbows, and it was hovering unsteadily in front of her. She looked to see the craft rapidly retreating and she yelled in frustration as she punched the droid in the head. The neck of the droid bent cleanly but it didn’t appear to deter it, as it continued to chase Kara as she flew after the craft. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face and panic rising in her throat as Lena was taken further and further away. The droid took a kick to the chest, which threw it off course and concaved its chest but it still pursued her. The droid made one last attack and barrelled straight into Kara, causing her to plough into a radio tower. She turned and the craft had disappeared from view. She screamed Lena’s name, calling out to her, hoping vainly that she could hear her calling after her. Fury bubbled up inside of her as she turned towards the now crippled droid. Her vision turned red as she fried through its chest with her heat vision. Its jets sputtered and faltered, causing it to do an ungainly dance in mid-air trying to remain aloft. Through the now fried chest Kara spotted the central processing unit of the droid, clever not to put it in the head, she used her freeze breath to freeze the metal so it was brittle enough to crush into a powder. Grabbing hold of the unit she squeezed with all her might and the unit disintegrated in her hands. It fell limp in her hands and she carried it to Lena’s balcony, depositing it to the side for investigation later. She looked at the devastation and her tears welled up once more, quickly turning into all out sobs when she spotted the watch she had given her, Kara’s only way of tracking Lena, lying crushed on the floor. Kara pulled out her phone and dialled Alex's number, still unable to control her breathing and stop herself from sobbing.

"Kara hey, you know what time it is?" Alex said groggily.

"Help please..." Kara said between sobs.

Immediately Alex was alert and Kara could hear her moving about on the phone.

"What is it what's wrong?!"

"It's Lena..." Kara had to stop to take a steadying breath.

"Fucking Luthor...." Alex began

"Shut it for one second and listen! Lena has been kidnapped, I tried to stop them..." Kara began to sob again "I can’t lose her Alex". Kara began hyperventilating, the gravity of the situation crushing down on her. Lena was gone, and she was unable to save her. Everything Kara had tried to protect her from had come true.

"Shit" Alex breathed "Alright, I'm on my way" The line disconnected and Kara stumbled into the apartment, falling on her knees at a photo of Lena and her which had been knocked to the floor. Spiderweb cracks had spread across the glass of the frame, obscuring Lena’s face. With shaking fingers and ragged breath she pulled the photo from the ruined frame. It was from a photobooth early in their friendship. Lena had taken Kara to the theatre and they had gone for ice cream afterwards. Lena indulged Kara and had bought her a scoop of every flavour from the shop, watching impressed as she had finished every last drop and even licked the bowl clean afterwards. They had walked past the photobooth and snapped photos, with this one being both their favourites. The two of them were laughing, arms wrapped around each other with their noses pressed together. Lena’s face was scrunched up in a goofy expression and Kara was looking at her dopily. Had they been facing the camera there would have been no question as to the love in her eyes. Kara held the photo to her chest and sobbed until she couldn’t anymore. As her tears dried up she pocketed the photo and gazed upon the space around her, taking stock to see if anything could be used to help find her. Her apartment had been trashed, the table upended in the struggle and her curtains had been ripped down. Kara followed the carnage to the bedroom, where it was clear Lena had first been accosted. Lena’s stun gun lay useless on the ground, and her room was upended. The bed had been shoved to the side in the struggle and her sheets and duvet lay haphazardly on the ground. Kara’s eyes were drawn to Lena’s bedside table, which had its draw open and had a packet of pills hastily unwrapped on the top. Kara tilted her head and frowned. Why was it when she knew someone was in the house was the first thing Lena did was take some pills? Why didn’t she try to fight or hide? Kara picked up the packet and popped one of the pills out of the foil wrapper. Immediately Kara's fingers went numb and she felt a prickle up her spine. She dropped the pill and the packet and her jaw hung open in shock. _Is that Kryptonite? It can’t be... I’m not in pain?_ She stared dumbly at the packet on the ground as she heard the familiar sounds of the DEO sirens approaching. Why would she swallow a pill before being kidnapped? She left the unwrapped pill on the ground but took the unopened pills into the living room and sat heavily on the sofa. What were the pills for?

Alex burst into the apartment disturbing her reverie. Alex stood in the doorway, frozen in place at the devastation Kara was sat in. Kara’s watery met Alex's and she stood up and stumbled towards her sister. Alex pulled her into a tight embrace, and tears began to fall once more. "We'll get her back" she whispered stroking her hair. Kara nodded and held on to Alex tightly for a moment. She took a steadying breath and pulled herself from the hug, showing Alex the packet of pills.

"She swallowed these before they took her... I think it’s some kind of kryptonite?" Kara said, turning the packet in her hands.

"Why would she do that? Is she trying to poison herself or something?" Alex wondered aloud taking them from Kara to get a better look.

"No she wouldn't do that. She never does anything without a purpose" Kara mumbled "It’s not reacting with me as it normally would so it will be some stuff she's made in her lab"

"Why would she make this?" Alex said lowly anxiety colouring her features and her face falling into a frown "do you think it was meant for you?"

"No" Kara shook her head firmly "no I trust her. She wouldn’t"

"She _is_ a Luthor…" Alex began placing her hand gently on Kara's shoulder. She shoved it off and took a step away from her sister in disbelief.

"Rao, how many times… she is more than her name! When has doubting her ever got us anywhere in the past?! She's proved herself time and time again Alex, I don't know how much more you want from her" Kara shouted, her fists balled until her knuckles were white and she was practically vibrating with frustration.

Alex winced, "I'm sorry – old habits" she mumbled. Kara was about to retort when a scuffle from outside the apartment drew their attention towards the door.

“Who the fuck are you lot?” a voice shouted, clearly this person was angry.

"Ma'am you can't be here" Vasquez’s muffled voice could be heard in the hallway.

"The hell I can't!” the female voice replied “Where is she - I swear to god if you harm her…"

Before the woman could finish, Kara wiped away her tears, drew herself up to her full height and wrenched the door open to see Lena's friend Sam struggling against Vasquez’s grip, trying to get to the door. Upon seeing Supergirl Sam visibly deflated and shrugged off Vasquez’s hold.

"Supergirl!" Sam exclaimed "Where is Lena?"

Vasquez looked nervously at Supergirl, her eyebrow raised, ready to pull Sam away at a moment’s notice. Kara shook her head and Vasquez relaxed but hung back, watching the exchange intently. Kara’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she blinked back tears "Kidnapped, I tried to stop it but..."

Sam impatiently waved her hand to stop Supergirl talking and Kara’s jaw snapped shut in shock “got it, no time to mope then” she pulled out her phone and began fiddling through it, as if trying to find something. Sam glanced back up at Supergirl “Did she take the pills?”

Alex and Kara exchanged a glance before Alex pounced on Sam, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into the apartment. Vasquez followed up the rear and blocked the exit whilst Kara whirled her around and almost growled in her face “How did you know about the pills? You are going to tell me what is going on and why you know so much about what happened” Her vision flickered red as she felt herself losing control so she slammed her eyes shut in frustration.

When she opened them again she saw a smirk on Sam’s face and her head was titled towards Alex “Officer, please, ask me to dinner first before manhandling me”. Vasquez snorted behind them and Alex’s mouth opened and closed in shock. Sam's eyes turned to Supergirl and she raised an eyebrow “you finished?” she drawled, not at all intimidated by the angry Kryptonian. “That watch you gave her – cute by the way, simple and effective. Bit rudimentary from what Lena was saying but who’s to argue with a super genius.”

Kara blinked, unsure how to respond, whilst Vasquez mumbled behind her “Don’t let Winn hear you say that”

“Anyway, she gave it an… upgrade. When it goes off, it not only notifies you, but it also sends an alert to me to implement her contingency plans. If I do not respond to the notification in 60 seconds it notifies her AI who will in turn contact the authorities.” Sam pulled a necklace from over her head and handed it to Kara. “To respond, I press that” she motioned to a small blue stone set into silver. It was discrete and looked exactly like a normal necklace.

Alex leaned in to look at the necklace “Cool” she muttered nodding her head in approval "Contingency plans?" she said louder, looking at Sam for clarification.

Sam rolled her eyes "you seriously don't think after so many attempts on her life she wouldn't have contingency plans in place?"

Kara's mouth opened and closed like a fish before she snapped it shut and scowled. "And the pills?" she grumbled.

"Contingency Plan Charlie. In the event that Lena Kieran Luthor is kidnapped, she will take a pill containing a tracking chip disguised with refined Kryptonite.” Sam recited as if she was reading from a book. She looked to Kara and her voice returned to normal as she continued “The Kryptonite has been rendered inert so it won’t harm you if you are around it or if you come into contact with Lena after she has ingested it. The Kryptonite still gives off a radiation signature so it masks the tracking frequency of the tracking chip hidden in the pill. You can only detect the frequency if you can isolate it from the Kryptonite’s radiation.” Sam looked at her watch “You have about 4 hours before the Kryptonite metabolises and is digested. At which time the stomach acid will destroy the chip within minutes.”

Kara blanched "So she’s swallowed a radioactive material! What was she thinking?!" she yelled in frustration.

Sam nodded sagely with grim understanding on her face "Oh she'll be in agony. But better that than dead" she said flatly.

***

Lena was bustled into a dark room and stripped naked before her arms were wrenched over her head and clipped into metal bindings. The hood was not removed from her head, so she listened intently to try and identify any sounds which might help her recognise where she was. The bustle of multiple pairs of feet hurried around the room as her clothes were gathered and some sort of metal trolley was wheeled in. Once they had finished, the footsteps retreated and a door closed somewhere in front of her. A deep alarm sounded from just outside the door and the crunch of gears could be heard. All of a sudden, Lena’s arms were wrenched into the air, until her toes were only brushing the floor. Her wrists crunched and sharp pain radiated through both wrists. _Fuck they are definitely broken_.

She bit back her scream, biting down on her cheek as she did so. She tasted the metal tang of blood in her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain. Once she had gained control over herself she opened her eyes again and took stock of her situation. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but she could only make out vague shapes through the fabric of the hood over her head. She tried to relieve the pressure on her shoulders by standing on her toes, but she knew she would be unable to stay like this for long. Eventually she would tire and when she did the weight on her shoulders is likely to cause them to break or dislocate too. To make matters worse her stomach had begun to roll from the radiation in her stomach, and her body was desperate to expel the offending material from her body. Taking deep breaths of cold air she tried to focus on the cold nipping her naked body in an effort to stop herself from vomiting. Bile rose up in her throat and she swallowed it down desperately. If Supergirl had any hope of finding her she needed this pill to remain inside her as long as possible.

She hung there for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, before the sound of large heavy doors opened. Light shone through her hood and she could see the shape of a figure walking towards her. The hood was wrenched from her head and Lena spat the blood from her mouth at the persons feet.

“Hello Mother”

***

Supergirl had rushed back to the DEO after learning she only had four hours to find Lena and deposited the pills in front of a confused Winn. She filled him in quickly and they had eagerly pulled apart a pill, dividing the work into two by Winn focusing on the chip and Kara investigating the Kryptonite. She examined the pill casing under the microscope and discovered that it was lined with a small film to stop the Kryptonite powder from being exposed to the air.

When Alex had arrived at the DEO she had called J’onn to organise support for a rescue attempt once Lena had been found. J’onn had left to mobilise the ground units so they were ready to move out as soon as the signal was discovered.

As the time to find Lena dwindled, Kara’s anxiety became more pronounced. Her leg bounced and she twiddled her pen nervously. She had accidently snapped three pens in the last hour alone. Despite this, Kara couldn’t help but be impressed at Lena’s resourcefulness and her genius. The potential usages for the refined Kryptonite alone were endless, and Kara couldn’t help but wonder if some of Lena’s research could be applied to dampen the effects normal Kryptonite had on her and Kal-El.

She checked the timer on her phone and saw that two hours had passed and they were still no closer to finding Lena. She had exhausted all the tests imaginable and she did not think she could learn anymore from the substance. With a frustrated sigh she emailed her results to Winn before beginning to pace nervously, stomping so hard that the ground was shaking underfoot and microfractures were appearing in the concrete.

Alex looked up from her computer and huffed at Kara “You are going to wear a hole if you are not careful” she joked, trying to lighten the mood. When that didn’t work she tried a different tact “The more you panic the worse it is for Lena. You are no use to anyone in this state”. Kara huffed and mumbled under her breath and kept pacing. After a few moments, irritation got the best of Alex and she snapped "Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? It's like you have suddenly lost all ability to think under pressure!"

Kara stopped pacing and flopped on the floor, laying down so she was staring at the ceiling. “I just…” she began, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

She heard the scrape of a chair as Alex got up from her desk and came to join her on the ground. Alex’s hand slipped into Kara’s and she squeezed reassuringly “What’s going on?” she said quietly.

Kara had not admitted aloud her feelings for Lena, she had been too scared to. Alex was already slow to trust Lena and she had not wanted Alex to ambush Lena with any inevitable shovel talk. “I really like her Alex" Kara whispered screwing her eyes tighter.

Alex snorted beside her "Well I would hope so, you keep telling me she’s your best friend” Kara could hear the eye roll behind her closed lids.

Kara sighed again "no I mean... I think I'm in love with her".

She didn't dare look at Alex, who remained silent. Scared that Alex would begin to criticise, or warn Kara not to entertain her feelings, she began to babble. "I've sort of had a crush on her for ages but it's developed and I didn’t realise how much she actually meant to me until I was her being taken away in front of me. I was there Alex. Literally minutes before they arrived I was there. If I had not been a coward... if I had told her what I heard, how I felt then perhaps I would have been able stop it... maybe…"

Alex’s hand tightened around hers "Woah stop. Firstly, I have suspected you fancied her for a while so no big news there. And Secondly, It's not your fault okay? Listen, you will be able to tell her how you feel when we get her okay?" Alex said gently.

Kara nodded quickly swallowing the lump which was forming in her throat "I'm gonna tell her I'm Supergirl too” she said firmly, leaving no room for debate.

Alex cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with that, but to her credit she simply said "okay, if you think that's best."

Kara nodded and turned her head to look at her sister "I think she likes me back"

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes "Yeah well I could have told you that. She practically eye-fucks you every time she sees you and don’t get me started on her fuck-me voice".

Kara laughed “Wait – fuck-me voice?”

“Yeah, that low sultry voice she does _all the time_ around you.” She began mimicking Lena “you’re my hero Kara Danvers…” Kara let out an undignified snort and pushed her sister earning a shriek “Let me fill your office with all these flowers Kara Danvers… come to the prom with me Kara Danvers…” Kara bumped Alex’s shoulder with hers “Ow!”

Kara poked Alex’s face playfully “Yeah well – you could have told me!”

“I was enjoying seeing how long the two of you could remain oblivious to each other” Alex chuckled “How did you eventually cotton on that she likes you back anyway?”

Kara flushed and turned her head away from Alex in embarrassment “Well…”

***

Lena screamed as the liquid burned her eyes and ran down her face. Her torturer released her eyelid and held open the other eye and began pouring. The mixture was gritty, and the grit stung her eyes and clouded her vision. Whatever the mixture was, it flowed down her face and settled in the cuts around her back and sides, causing them to burn too. Lena blinked rapidly, trying to clear the grit from her eyes, but her eyes only watered and she had to screw them shut from the pain. She tried to open them to see where her torturer was, but her vision was reduced to merely colours and indeterminate shapes. She screwed her eyes shut once again to try and alleviate the stinging.

The tannoy crackled to life and Lillian’s voice filled the room, so loud that Lena’s ears felt they were going to bleed “you will submit to me child. You will help me recover your brother and then we will build a weapon so powerful it will destroy even Superman and Supergirl". Another crack and sting of pain spread across her back as she was whipped again by her torturer.

Her head hung down and she collapsed, unable to continue standing. She screamed as her shoulders protested, ending with a pop on each side. Her throat was hoarse and raw “Fuck you” she screamed “I will never fucking help you”.

“So be it” her mothers voice boomed through the room. She felt the torturer clip something to the metal bindings and drag a heavy object along the floor.

Lena whimpered in fear “Please. Why are you doing this?” she said weakly.

A man’s voice cut through the silence “You will help us fulfil the prophecy” he said followed by the sound of a switch being flicked.

The crackle of electricity and the hum of a generator filled the room and within seconds a searing hot pain flowed through her body and into the floor. Her muscles seized and her whole body screamed in pain. She felt white hot heat on her wrists and smelled burning flesh as she succumbed into blissful unconsciousness.

***

"I've got it" Winn shouted, punching the air in delight.

Kara was at his side within milliseconds "how?"

"I figured Lena wouldn't use any of the conventional methods and it had to be something which closely resembled the radiation waves of her kryptonite so that it was indistinguishable if you didn't know what you were looking for. So if I just modify the buffer slightly...." he paused as his fingers clacked on the keyboard. The map on the overhead in front of them lit up with three red dots. The first, the pill in the DEO, the second the one Kara dropped in Lena's apartment and the third was an isolated compound in the middle of the desert.

Kara pointed to it "she’s got to be there” she breathed, breath catching in her throat.

Alex peered over Kara’s shoulder “Where’s there?”

“The Scarab Institute. It is the home of a cult who harvested alien technology to try create a superweapon that could wipe out whole continents. They have never made anything remotely close to anything which could be of any danger, they are just a bunch of end of the world nutcases. The DEO raided them 11 months ago and confiscated all their alien tech.”

Kara scowled “Now they have Lena so who knows what they will force her to build” she began to turn but Alex caught her by the elbow.

“Kara wait, you need a plan. What if it’s a trap?" Alex said.

Kara shook her head vigorously "Lena would never..."

"No not Lena, but what if whoever has her is counting on you to come to the rescue? They are after alien tech right? Who better to build it than an actual alien?" Alex countered “Lena is a brainbox but two heads are better than one – right?”

Kara shoulders slumped, defeated "fine, what do you suggest?"

"We have... 67 minutes until the chip metabolises. If they move her at any point after this she is lost. We need to make extraction within the 67 minute window to make sure we don't lose her" Alex began.

"I've already downloaded satellite images, thermal and infra-red images of the compound, they are on everyone's pads" Winn said

"Thanks" Alex nodded to Winn "I can get air support there in 45 minutes ground support within 20. We need to cover all the entrances."

"Sneak attack is the best option" J'onn said, walking through the door into the briefing room.

"J'onn, thanks for helping." Kara said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah well, if we are planning on bringing a Luthor into the fold I need to make sure the appropriate paperwork is signed." J'onn grumbled. Kara rolled her eyes but bit back her retort.

"J'onn's right." Alex continued "we have the element of surprise here, we go in quietly the less likely they are to high tail out of there. We can only afford to break cover when air support is in position so they can pursue if they get past us."

Kara nodded, fighting back the anxiety rolling in her stomach. "Let's do this"

***

Lena slowly regained consciousness and found herself alone in the room. Her eyes, irritated from whatever grit had been poured into them, was swollen and sore, and her vision was still blurry. She felt cool water dripping onto her forehead. She tipped her head back experimentally and let a drop fall on her tongue. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was just water. She opened her mouth again, letting the cool water sooth her raw throat. It did little to quench her thirst, but at least she could moisten her lips and sooth some of the pain in her throat. She hung her head, exhausted, listening to the deafening drip of the water on her skull. She did not know how long she had been unconscious which meant she did not know whether Sam or Supergirl had figured out her location before the chip disintegrated. Tears stung her eyes and she began to sob, she was going to die here she was sure of it. Her mother would not show any mercy when she realised no matter how long she tortured her, she would never help build her weapon.

Every shift, every movement, sent shooting pains through her wrists and shoulders and she teetered on the edge of consciousness. She tried to distract herself from the pain by thinking about her happy place. When she was a child, if she was ever beaten by Lillian she would always go to her happy place, which was her old childhood home and the vague memories of her mother. However, now when she thought of her happy place, her old family home did not come to mind, but her sweet bubbly Kara. She smiled and let tears fall down her cheeks as she let herself dream of her best friend. If she got out of this alive she _had_ to confess her feelings for her, even if they weren’t reciprocated. She needed Kara to know how much she meant to her, how she was everything. She let herself imaging what life would be like if Kara returned her affections, and quickly snorted loudly, she didn't even think Kara was gay so that scenario was unlikely.

She let herself daydream anyway. What would their life be like together? Kara writing her articles on the bed whilst Lena read, legs tangled together blissfully enjoying each other’s quiet company. Kara stealing chips from her plate at a restaurant, despite having eaten two meals to herself already. Kara coming into the office to pull her away from work after a long day, kissing and loving her just to make her smile. She could even hear her voice calling her name.

_Lena if you can hear me get away from the door._

***

The west side of the compound was lined with a 12 foot steel chain link fence topped with barbed wire and was the least well patrolled area. Alex and Kara made their entrance through the fence, with Kara ripping a hole behind some bushes. They slipped in and saw two guards standing with their backs to them talking between them. They appeared to be dressed in armour cobbled together from rubber soles of shoes and scraps of metal. Kara frowned, these people looked nothing like the people who took Lena. They crept towards them and knocked them unconscious, tying them up with zip-ties and gagging them before hiding them in the bushes. Kara picked up their gun, which seemed to be the same advanced tech as the craft.

“How is it that they have such advanced weapons but they make their own armour out of scrap metal?” Kara whispered

“Maybe someone is outfitting them? Lets get to the command centre and see if we can get a closer look” Alex replied

Kara and Alex snuck through the compound, moving slowly towards the centre. As they got closer to the command centre, guards more like those who took Lena began mixing with the others. Alex and Kara shared a look before Alex signalled towards a group of guards being briefed by a uniformed officer. They waited quietly for the briefing to break up and the officer to walk away. When he was alone and out of the line of sight of other guards, Kara floated towards him so he wouldn’t hear her footsteps approach. She placed her hand over his mouth and wrapped her other arm around his middle before running back out of the gap in the fence they made and taking him to a nearby cliff.

She released her hand from his mouth and he took a steadying breath, trying to get his bearings. "Where are you keeping Lena Luthor" she growled as she held him by the scruff of the neck.

Seeing Supergirl he laughed in her face and spat at her “You don’t scare me, Cadmus will bring the age of Aliens to a swift end soon” So it was Cadmus that was outfitting the cult, that meant Lillian Luthor. _Fuck_. Enraged she held him over the side of the cliff by his collar, his eyes widened and he began clutching at Kara's arm trying to prevent her from letting him go.

“Then you are of no use to me” she dropped her arm so he jerked in the air and thought she was going to drop him.

"Wait! Wait Supergirl please!" He begged, clutching her wrist, his eyes bulging out of his sockets with fear.

"Tell me where she is and you can spend your days in a cushy cell. Refuse and I will drop you right here. 3.... 2...." she began counting slowly.

"Okay, Okay wait!" He yelled "She’s in the bunker where the cult keeps their labs. You’re gonna need to go to the centre of the compound. There's only one entrance and it's heavily guarded now please put me down!" Kara pulled him back from over the edge and ran him back to the edge of the compound. She zip-tied his hands, gagged him and placed him with the others.

"Thank you for your co-operation" she said cheerily as she ran back to Alex who was hiding where she left her.

"Any good?" Alex whispered. Kara nodded and mouthed _Cadmus_ before silently signalled for them to proceed towards the centre of the compound. They reached the centre of without being spotted and came to the entrance to the bunker which was a large concrete structure with 6 heavily armed guards posted at the entrance.

They were never going to be able to sneak into the bunker without blowing their cover so Kara signalled J'onn "ETA on air support?"

The line crackled for a few seconds before J’onn replied "10 minutes out"

"What why? That only gives us 8 minutes to find her!" Kara hissed.

"Bad weather over desert Zor-El. You’re lucky you're getting any at all" J'onn barked before cutting the comms.

"Fuck" Alex breathed. She looked over the cover again before ducking back down "we should wait"

"No" Kara said firmly. "You wait here, cover the exit for anyone coming out behind me. Once the alarms start signal the ground support to come in. I'm going in to get her"

"Are you out of your god damn mind!? You will blow our cover!" Alex hissed.

"I am not risking losing her!" She growled her eyes flashing.

Alex blanched and stared at Kara for a moment before nodding and moving being cover and levelling her assault rifle over the entrance "you ready Supergirl?" Kara grinned and jumped over the cover and hovered in the air above the surprised the guards who held up their rifles.

"Hello boys" she said cheekily before ploughing into the ground. The ground rippled outwards knocking the guards off their feet. She stepped over them pulling away their guns and snapping them before hauling them into a room and locking it. Alarms began to blare as Supergirl ripped through the large metal door to reveal an elevator shaft. She took a deep breath, and looked back at Alex, who gave her a nod and a smile before turning to cover the entrance. Kara looked back down the shaft and she stepped off the edge, letting herself fall down the shaft. She fell what must have been miles before she saw the top of the elevator rushing towards her. She slowed her descent and just before she landed onto the top of the elevator she stopped and gently planted her feet. She used her x-ray vision to check the interior of the elevator was empty before opening the service door and dropping down inside. She looked at the control panel and saw that a key card was required to operate it. She cursed under her breath and manually pulled open the doors onto a long dark corridor. The lights were down and there were red emergency lights flashing off the clinical white tiles, giving it a menacing look. She used her super hearing to scan for Lena's heartbeat so she knew which direction to go. After a moment of searching she found it, her pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow but she was alive. An undignified snort came from Lena and Kara couldn't help but smile that Lena was still laughing even despite being kidnapped. The clomping of several heavy boots running towards her brought her back to the present, it was coming from the opposite direction to where she needed to go, so Kara set of running towards Lena’s thready heartbeat.

She rounded the corner and skidded to a stop on the tiles when she found a set of Cadmus guards blocking her path. In their hands they held a large pulse weapon, which they had levelled at Kara. It powered up with a hum and Kara looked around for an escape route. Finding none, she looked for a thin stretch of wall to be able to barge through. Finding an old doorway which had been bricked up she shouldered her way through into what looked like an old lab. The equipment was from the nineties and it was covered in a thick layer of dust. She saw a door at the other side of the room and burst through it into an adjacent corridor and out of the weapon’s line of fire. She chuckled as she heard the guards curse that she had gotten away. Her amusement was short-lived when they fired the pulse weapon at the concrete wall and blasted through, showering her with concrete. A large concrete block smacked across the side of her head, dazing her, and it took her a second to get her bearings. The weapon was aiming again, and this time it would completely destroy the wall and bury her in concrete if she didn’t move. Straining her muscles, she heard the hum of the weapon powering up as she moved the concrete trapping her legs. She set of running away from the guards chastising herself as she went. _Come on Danvers, you can do better than this._ Kara ran towards Lena’s heartbeat but heard the sound of more footsteps echoing through the hallways. She performed a scan using her x-ray vision and saw a group of cult guards carrying a chest labelled L.L. Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes, what with the Luthor’s penchant for L’s it could belong to literally any one of them. A vague memory flashed across her vision of Kal-El telling her a story about a similar chest filled with Kryptonite. _Best stay out of their way then_. She moved around them, ducking in and out of corridors so she would be more difficult to track. Once she had gotten around them, she ran straight towards Lena’s heartbeat, which she could hear getting closer and closer.

Kara came to a stop at the top of a very dark passageway with a heavy set of double doors at the end. As she approached she realised she was unable to see through it, so it must have been made of lead. Frowning she knocked on it, and it made a deep thud. _Fuck that’s thick_. She looked around for a handle and realised it was locked with biometrics. _Brute force it is then_. Kara pushed her fingers into the crack between the two doors and began to pull. It quickly began apparent that they weren’t just thick doors, it was hundreds of tonnes and very thick. Probably designed specifically to keep pesky Supers out. Grunting with effort she began trying to widen the gap between the doors. Her ears pricked as the sound of the guards with the chest she had escaped earlier began to come closer. They must have realised she had gotten around them and they were heading straight to where they thought she would be.

Panicking, she called through the door hoping Lena was indeed inside "Lena!" Kara shouted "Lena if you can hear me get away from the door!"

Stepping backwards she took a running leap at the door, trying to use brute force to barrel through it. The door buckled and made a gap wide enough for Kara to get a better grip and start pushing. Using all her strength she pushed the doors apart, leaving a hole large enough for her to get through. She peered through and her heart dropped down to her navel.

Lena was hanging from the roof, toes brushing the floor, shoulders and wrists twisted in unnatural positions. She was completely naked, with her dark hair hanging covering her face. Electricity burns spiralled down her arms and she was covered in blood and dirt. Her back, thighs and ribs were littered with deep black bruises and deep cuts. Lena was mumbling incoherently, but was conscious. So as not to startle her Kara approached her slowly. "Lena, Lena it’s me" she said softly.

Lena's head rolls to the side to reveal her eyes were swollen shut and bruises on her face. Tear tracks ran in the blood and dirt on her face. "Kara?" She croaked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" Kara couldn't help the tears that ran down her face upon seeing her.

"I can't see you" Lena sniffled “What are you doing here?”

"I came to get you out of here, don’t worry I can see for you sweetie. Come on, let's get you down from there" Kara said softly. Lena nodded her head and Kara wrapped a strong arm around Lena's waist. Lena cried out at the pain when she lifted her up and her shoulders and wrists relaxed. "I know baby I know" Kara whispered she breathed her freeze breath on the chain and crushed it with her left hand whilst holding Lena up with her right. She captured Lena's hands before they fell and gently lowered them to her sides wincing as she screamed in pain. "I'm sorry baby" she pressed a kiss to her temple and Lena’s screams died to whimpers "Right darling, there are some people coming with some Kryptonite so I'm going to need to run okay. It might be a little bumpy and it may hurt a bit but I promise I will be as quick as I can" Lena didn't answer, she had passed out due to the pain. Kara bundled Lena into a bridal style hold and pressed her to her chest before running out of the hole she made in the door. As she came through the guards rounded the corner and spotted Kara. They dropped the chest heavily, but before they could open it, Kara was up and hopping over it and running in the opposite direction back towards the elevator shaft.

She breathed a sigh of relief before a hum followed by a boom echoed through the corridor. A force hit her from behind her and to the left and she was thrown forward into the wall. She clutched Lena tightly, and spun around so her back took the force of the impact. She cradled Lena’s head, protecting it from from falling debris and from being jostled. The sound had roused Lena, who groaned loudly “Kara” her voice was quiet and cracked “Where are you? What happened?” 

Kara stroked Lena’s cheek softly in an effort to comfort her "I'm here, we just took a little tumble. I'm gonna take a short cut - I need you to protect your eyes, can you do that for me?" Lena nodded and pressed her face into Kara's chest. Kara scanned around looking for the pulse weapon, she heard the hum of it powering up before she saw it, so she shouldered through the concrete wall into a large ornate room lined with books. The hallway collapsed behind her, sealing them in. Lena’s whimpers echoed around the high ceilings and Kara looked around to try and recognise where they were. Lab equipment, much more advanced was stationed in the middle of the room, and a large generator was to the side powering the equipment. A tall chair sat on a raised platform and Kara heard a steady heartbeat coming from a woman sitting there.

"Ah Supergirl" the woman said loftily "I wasn't expecting visitors, what are you planning to do with my daughter"

 _Lillian Luthor_.

"I’m getting her away from you" Kara grunted pulling Lena closer to her chest and narrowing her eyes at Lillian, who stood from her seat and began walking towards them.

Lena’s breath hitched and Kara looked down to see Lena looking up at her, squinting trying to see through whatever was impairing her vision. “Supergirl?” she whispered her voice trembling. Lena tried to reach up to touch Kara’s face, but her dislocated shoulders wouldn’t let her, and she cried out in pain before dropping her hand back down onto her stomach.

"Don’t move darling you will hurt yourself" Kara whispered to Lena and she pressed her forehead to hers. “I promise, I will explain everything later. Please just trust me and let’s get you home” Lena’s eyes closed and she nodded, her breathing laboured and shallow, Kara kissed the top of her head and turned back towards Lillian, who was appraising them carefully.

At that moment, the doors to the library burst open and both Cadmus and cult guards rushed in and lined the room, rifles aimed at Kara.

"Those won't help you, I'm bullet proof" Kara taunted standing up straighter.

Lillian raised an eyebrow and pointed at Lena, "She’s not". A soft sob escaped Lena's mouth and Kara growled, hunching to try and protect Lena "and I wager if you have come all the way down here to retrieve this useless sack of filth then she means something to you. I never saw the potential in her, always disappointing me. If she won’t help me build my weapon… well then she’s no use to me at all” Lillian said coldly raising her hand to indicate to fire. Kara roared in anger and knelt down with Lena, pulling her close and using her body and cape to shield her. Lena screamed as a bullet grazed a bit of her calf which was exposed and Kara swore. The guards continued firing until all their chambers were empty. Lillian held her hand up again signalling to ceasefire. Lena’s cries echoed in the chamber, her breathing irregular and strained.

Kara desperately tried to soothe her, murmuring softly into her ear “It’ll be alright. I promise I’ve got you. You’re always safe with me”. Tears ran down Lena’s face as her cries died down and she focused on Kara’s voice. “please baby, stay with me. We are almost there” Kara whispered, wiping away her tears. Kara looked up at Lillian, rage coursing through her and making her eyes glow red.

“Again” Lillain ordered and the guards started reloading their weapons. Kara stood, trembling with fury and her vision went red as she lost control, mowing down several guards with her heat vision. Some of the less disciplined cult guards bottled it and began running back through the doors, whereas the remaining opened fire. She shielded Lena again until they emptied their chambers and then rushed towards Lillian pressing her into the nearest bookshelf by her neck. Lena cradled and sobbing in one arm and Lillian in the other. One of the Cadmus guards realised what was happening and shouted "hold your fire".

Lillian sneered at Kara and laughed "Well played Supergirl. Take her, but just know… I will have her in the end”

A broken crackle of the comms came into her ear, disrupted by being underground.

"Air... 30 seconds.... impact..." J’onn's voice buzzed

"In there!" Came Alex's distressed voice.

Kara swore and pulled Lillian back towards the doorway, using her as a human shield for Lena. "And if you do, next time I will kill you" she growled before pushing her back into the room, turning on her heel and running, Lillian’s laugh floating behind her. Within seconds they made it to the elevator shaft but the first boom of the air supports bombs rocked the compound and the ceiling began to crack.

Lena was trembling in her arms, almost hyperventilating, and tears were streaming from her eyes. "Lena, hey focus on my voice okay? Deep breaths" Lena nodded and began taking slow but ragged breaths "that's it, well done. Listen I am about to fly out of here okay, I know you hate it but it’s the only way to get out of here." Lena nodded mutely pressing her face once again into Kara's chest. "I've got you" Kara whispered as she bent her knees and launched herself upwards. She cradled Lena with one arm and put out her hand to bat away any falling debris in the shaft. Explosion after explosion rocked the compound and as they reached the top a fireball opened up above them. Kara wrapped Lena up in her cape and ploughed through the flames, bursting into the sky and feeling the cool air on her skin.

She pressed the communicator in her ear "we're out" she said tiredly.

Alex's celebratory whoops flooded the comms and Kara laughed. She looked down at Lena, who's eyes were still blindly searching, trying to see her. Kara placed her hand on Lena's cheek and brushed the tears away. Lena turned her face into the touch and Kara's heart swooped and sang with joy. The roar of an engine interrupted the moment and Kara looked to see Hangar Bay doors opening.

J'onn's voice crackled over the comms "Lillian Luthor’s craft is escaping, turning about for pursuit."

"Don’t bother" Kara said "the craft is more advanced than ours, they will escape. I will find her, let's just get out of here"

"Roger" Alex said before barking commands to the ground troops to take the prisoners and withdraw.

Kara looked down at Lena who's breathing had shallowed once again and it appeared she had lost consciousness. Kara flew to the nearest hospital and she was bundled into a private ward. Kara refused to leave her side except for when they took her to surgery, and no one dared question their beloved hero.

Kara paced in the waiting room for 6 hours, with Alex having joined with Sam, Ruby, Winn, and J'onn after about 2 hours. Kara steadily received messages from Brainy, Nia and the others passing on their regards and arranging for times to come and visit Lena in the hospital.

"At least get a shower, you're covered in concrete dust and her blood" Sam griped. Kara shot Sam a warning look, which only caused her to roll her eyes. "Your stank face isn't nearly as scary as Lena's Supergirl" Sam returned to chatting with Alex quietly, with Ruby laying across their laps.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and straight up to Supergirl. "Surgery went well, she will have a lot of new scars but there is no lasting damage. Her bones have been set and pinned so she should heal nicely. Her eyesight will recover, they merely put a very gritty salt solution to cause burning and discomfort. We have given her an eye bath, ironically it is a saline solution, but that should have gotten rid of the larger salt crystals. She’s lucky she's not scratched her corneas. My only concern is the nerve damage in her hands and wrists from the electrocution. Only time will tell what the damage could be but it could range from numbness in her fingers to never recovering full motor movement. Few sessions of physio and we should have a good idea" Kara nodded dumbly and Alex placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When can we see her doc?" Alex asked, Kara shot her a grateful look.

"You can go in now I suppose, she is due to wake up in the next 30 minutes or so" Kara was never more desperate to use her super speed than she was now but she forced herself to calmly walk to Lena's bedside with Alex in tow. Lena looked peaceful in the hospital bed, the swelling around the eyes had decreased and had been replaced by redness. A large cast covered her upper body, and a smaller cast covered each wrist. Her face and hair had been washed and was plaited loosely down her shoulder. Relief washed over her and tears threatened to fall once more. Alex pulled her into a hug and squeezed tightly.

"You heard the doc, she's going to be asleep for another half an hour. There's a shower just through there and I brought you some comfy clothes. Get yourself sorted and I'll get the others and we'll all wait for you here yeah?"

Kara nodded and made her way into the bathroom of Lena's private room. She turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She heard Alex quietly place a towel and change of clothes inside the door, along with her glasses and hair tie. Kara scrubbed herself hard, allowing tears to fall and mix with the spray. She could have lost her and Lena would have never truly known her, as close as they were, there was still a huge part of her life Lena didn't know. The pain that was caused by her kidnapping made Kara realise that things couldn't continue as they were. She had to make the leap and hope that Lena would be there to catch her.

Turning the water off she towelled herself dry and changed into the loose Jeans and T-shirt. She didn't bother putting on her glasses just yet and allowed her hair to dry down. She bundled her suit up and stuck it in Alex's bag before pulling up a chair beside Lena's bedside. Everyone else had made themselves comfortable in various chairs around the room but had allowed Kara to take the bedside spot. As she looked around the room she spotted Sam squinting at her suspiciously.

"What?" She said eyebrow raised.

"Why do you look familiar in civvies?" Sam said. Alex shot a worried look at Kara who just shrugged. Sam settled back in her chair and played with Ruby's hair but still stared openly at Kara.

Kara watched Lena as everyone talked amongst themselves and after about 10 minutes Lena scowled and tried to roll over. When she realised she couldn't a green eye cracked open and she looked down blankly at her cast. "Lena! You're awake!"

Lena's other eye opened and she swept the room, seeing Sam and Ruby she nodded to herself before setting her eyes back onto Kara and smiling sweetly "yeah I'm awake" her voice was thick and cracked with disuse. She looked down at her cast again, frowned and looked back to Kara "were we shot at?"

Kars laughed "yeah we were. I tried to shield you the best I could but you took one to the calf." Lena made a face but it softened as she looked into Kara's eyes.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Supergirl" she said quietly.

Kara smiled dopily at her and slipped her hand into Lena's, squeezing gently "well you left without saying goodbye. That's just rude" she joked quietly, tearing up and voice thick with emotion. Lena snorted and winced as she jostled her shoulder. A tear ran down Lena's face and Kara brushed it away before stroking her hair. "I would do anything to keep you safe" she murmured, pouring as much emotion as she could into those few words. Lena nodded and smiled timidly, her eyes roaming Kara's face as if searching for something. Kara's heart swelled and her cheeks coloured and she buried her head into the bed beside Lena's hand. Lena began stroking her hair as best she could and Kara let herself cry with relief.

"KARA FUCKING DANVERS" came a shriek from the back of the room. Kara's head shot up and Sam was pointing at Kara and was gaping "that's why I recognise you! Lena has not stopped talking about how pretty you are for MONTHS". Kara laughed and looked back at Lena, who had flushed bright red and was pointedly staring at the other wall away from Kara. Kara fished her glasses from her pocket and put them on, turning to Sam.

"Your discretion in this is appreciated" she said as sternly as she could but with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm sure GI Joe over here will have something to say about it if I'm not" Sam thumbed in the direction of Alex, who was sat with her arms crossed with a face like thunder. Everyone burst into laughter, even Alex begrudgingly joined in. Kara turned back to Lena and resumed stroking her hair softly. Neither of them said anything, just watching the other intently. Lena's green eyes searched Kara's face cataloguing the mix of Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

"What’s your name?" Lena whispered finally

"Kara Zor-El" she replied "Kal-El's cousin"

Lena nodded "Clark Kent" she whispered.

Kara nodded. "Was any of it real?" Lena asked.

Hurt stabbed in Kara's chest "what do you mean?"

"Was any of the Kara Danvers I lo... I knew real?" Kara's heart clenched _, what were you about to say Lena?_ Lena ducked her head and anxiety filled her green eyes. Kara breath hitched and she swallowed loudly, Lena's eyes met hers and she seemed to stare into Kara's soul.

"Every bit is real. There's just a side to me you didn't know. I am a lot more confident when I'm in the suit and I am a lot more intelligent than I pretend to be but asides from that... everything else was true." she shrugged worry gathering in the put of her stomach. "You have to believe me, I wanted to tell you... but I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away from that part of me. I was wrong, I am so sorry, please forgive me".

Lena watched her impassively for a few moments before saying flatly "how many times have you pretended to not know what I am talking about when I nerd out but actually you do?"

Kara smirked relief flooding through her "about 80%"

Lena broke into a grin and closed her eyes with a contented look on her face "right well then, you better prepare yourself, I'm going to be nerding out a lot more from now on” Kara's heart clenched and she chuckled.

"I like the sound of that".

***

The next few days were a whirl of doctors and visitors, Kara and Lena didn't get some time to themselves. Her shoulder casts were quickly replaced with splints and she was released a few days later. A temporary carer was hired to assist Lena and the DEO insisted on conducting a full background check before allowing her anywhere near Lena. Lena suspected Supergirl was behind their insistence. Lena also discovered that DEO agents had been posted at her home and at L-Corp after a rather charming phone call from an irritated Jess, who had been stopped and frisked before entering Lena's office to water the plants. Kara had insisted that Lena was wheeled into her apartment in a wheelchair after discharge despite there being nothing wrong with Lena's legs. As they ascended in the elevator to her penthouse, surrounded by stoic agents Lena found herself getting a tension headache. After the last few days she just needed some time to relax. She was also acutely aware of a tension between her and Kara, something that remained unspoken. Lena wondered if it had something to do with her slip up in the hospital, where she almost said she loved her, or whether it was what Sam had said when she dropped her in it. Not her finest hour. Whatever it was, Lena needed to clear the air, because above all else she missed her best friend.

"You can stay out here guys, thanks" Kara said, shaking the agents hands. Lena stood up and entered the apartment earning an 'oi' from Kara. Lena laughed as she watched Kara struggle to get the wheelchair folded.

"Thank you for all your help Kara, you've been great"

"You're welcome!" Kara smiled goofily and Lena's heart swooped in her chest.

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie? We can order some potstickers?" Lena wiggled her eyebrows causing Kara to stifle a laugh.

However Kara's face quickly fell and her eyes crinkled with worry. "I really should make a start on looking for your mother... she's got a good week's head start on us at least"

Lena sighed but nodded, if it would make Kara feel better by starting the search straight away she couldn't begrudge her. "Before you go then, we need to talk" Lena stepped forward and placed her arm on Kara's forearm, Kara's eyes dropped to Lena's fingers and back up to her face. Worry flashed across her face before she schooled it into a neutral expression, one frequently worn by Supergirl when she needed to remain calm.

"I agree, but I think this should wait until after we find your mother" Kara began.

Lena's hand fell back into her sling and she stepped back, hurt plain on her features. "What do you mean?"

Kara's mask slipped and eyes held Lena’s with a pleading look "you are not safe as long as she is out there. As long as she is out there she is always going to try and use you to get to me - I can’t put you in danger like that... I can't."

Lena took a step back her eyes flashing with emotion "and what if it takes months? Or years? Are you saying you can't be around me until she's off the streets? What if you never find her?"

Kara gritted her teeth, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes "I will find her"

"Okay and what then? What about the next psycho who comes along?" Lena raised her voice, frustration almost vibrating through her body.

"Lena..." Kara began stepping towards her.

Lena took a step back and balled her fists in her slings. "No Kara, no. Tell me you don't want to see me. Tell me you don't want me in your life any more. Don't use my mother as an excuse." Lena's head dropped and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Kara walked forwards slowly, arms outstretched, giving Lena the opportunity to stop her if she wanted. She didn't, and Kara wrapped her arms gingerly around her body. "I can't tell you that Lena. I will find your mother and I will be back for you. I promise" she whispered, her cheek pressed into Lena's hair and tears falling. "I was here Lena. Right before you called me. I was the one on your balcony that night" Lena stilled in her arms "I heard... if I had had the courage to go to you that night this never would have happened. It is my cowardice that allowed you to be taken away from me." Lena began to shake her head "Lena please, I need to keep you safe first. Please" Kara whispered. Lena's hands, restricted by the splints, fell onto Kara's hips and she squeezed tight and nodded unable to say anything. Kara pulled away and saw the grief in her shiny green eyes but forced herself to turn away. She walked onto the balcony and opened her shirt to reveal her suit underneath. Kara looked back at Lena, who was stood watching Kara with tears in her eyes. Kara broke into a running leap and began to fly away, sobbing uncontrollably. As she began to fly towards the DEO she heard a tearful sob and a whispered "I love you"

***

All her casts and splints were removed 6 weeks later and she was easing back into her normal routines. She was still sore, particularly in the cold, but she was never more grateful to be able to do things for herself. The DEO still had security posted around her apartment but it didn't stop Kara flying past the apartment every few hours, never stopping to talk. Lena was frustrated, she missed her best friend acutely. Lena knew Kara was likely spending every waking moment searching for Lillian, so she began to leave food and treats on her balcony for Kara as she flew past. The food began to disappear, and one night a beautiful bouquet of Plumeria's was left in its place, but Kara hadn't come in to chat, nor had Lena seen anything other than a Kara shaped silhouette in the sky. Lena was reviewing plans for a new security system when a knock on her door brought Lena back to the present. She opened it and saw a nervous Alex stood on the doorstep.

"Can I come in?" She said sheepishly holding up a box of doughnuts.

"Yeah" Lena opened the door wider and gestured into the apartment. Alex walked through and shrugged off her jacket, thanking Lena quietly when she hung it up. She perched on the edge of the sofa and watched Lena warm up the coffee machine. Lena sat on the other side of the sofa and raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Kara sent you" she said it more of a statement than a question.

Alex scratched the back of her head and wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. "She wants to know how you are doing"

Lena pressed her hands together and rested them on her knees. Her lips pursed as she thought of an answer "I'm tired of living my life in fear" she began slowly. "My whole life has been dictated or influenced by the actions or expectations of others. I spent my younger years trying to win the love of Lillian and trying to earn the 'Luthor' name. After Lex's descent into madness suddenly I was worthy of the Luthor title, but it came at a price. I was a pariah, crazy Lex’s little sister. Maybe psycho runs in the family. I took over the company and made L-Corp to prove that I was more than just my name and that to atone for the sins of my brother. Now I can’t see my best friend and I am being followed around by a posse of guards because Lillian is hell bent on using me or killing me. When do I get a say?"

Alex shuffled closer and placed Lena's hands in hers. "I can't believe I'm saying this but she has some noble notion that this is what’s in your best interest..."

"Yeah well it fucking hurts. I wish she would have just let me tell her how much she means to me before she flew off on her little quest. When I was down in that pit I thought I was going to die. I promised myself if I get out alive I would tell her..."

"She knows" Alex said soothingly.

"No she doesn't Alex. She couldn't possibly..."

"Lena she wants to be here with you as much as..."

"No Danvers, she doesn't want me the way I want her" Lena shouted, breathing heavily. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said, her head fell in her hands and she groaned loudly. Alex smirked and she patted Lena on the shoulder.

"You know Luthor, for a genius you aren't half thick"

***

Alex pulled up outside the DEO with the box of doughnuts still intact. Kara was suddenly in front of her, blowing leaves on the floor in her rush "What did she say? Is she okay? Why didn't she eat the doughnuts?" Kara babbled. Alex shoved the box into Kara's hands and strode into the building. Kara followed sheepishly behind, as Alex scanned in and passed security.

"She left them for you. 12 doughnuts is too much for her on her own and she figured we could all share them. Or you could have them." She unholstered her weapon and left it in the tray ready to be scanned for entry.

Kara looked sadly down at the box "but they were a present".

Alex held her hands up in frustration "she doesn't want presents she wants you!"

Kara's blue eyes were puppy dog wide and she wore a small frown. She pushed her glasses up her nose and sniffed. "But I'm trying to keep her safe"

Alex rolled her eyes as she re-holstered her weapon "what’s the point of being safe if she's miserable?"

Kara frowned in thought, staring at the doughnuts, she shook her head and walked with Alex through to the briefing room. "I'm going to visit Lex in prison. He probably has some idea where Lillian is."

"Jesus Kara, you can't tell me of the all the Luthor's in the world you wouldn't prefer be hanging out with Lena. Lex isn't going anywhere, he can wait until the morning" Alex huffed, frustrated.

"The sooner I find Lillian the sooner I can fix this with Lena..." Kara whined

"Kara. Stop." Alex said firmly, whirling around to face Kara and grabbing her shoulders tightly "how is Lena in any more danger if you are with her? Lillian already knows Lena is special to you and just being a Luthor already has painted a big target on her back! You staying away from her is probably the opposite of keeping her safe!" Alex twirled Kara around and began pushing her to the door "go get changed in to something pretty and go get your girl" Alex pushed her roughly before muttering "useless the two of you" and stomping off to her office.

Kara stood and watched Alex's retreating form and pondered on her words. She was right, Kara could protect her if she was there, and maybe having Lena's input could speed up the search. However, Kara felt it selfish to put Lena in danger for the sake of her own happiness. Kara pulled her hair up into her ponytail and put on her jacket, the only way she was going to solve this is if she spoke to Lena.

She made her way to Lena's apartment, and was welcomed in by the DEO officers with a nod. As she stood in the elevator her stomach rolled with anxiety and she felt nauseous. Before she knew it she was stood in front of Lena's door and knocking. She heard the clink of a glass being set down and the click of a laptop shutting. Kara tapped her foot nervously as she listened to the jangle of the keys in the lock. The door opened to reveal Lena in a soft MIT hoodie and blue jeans, with odd coloured socks. Kara instantly melted seeing Lena looking so soft, not hiding behind power suits or pencil skirts. Lena's heartbeat stuttered and began to race as she saw Kara and her eyes widened. "Kara" she said breathlessly.

"Can I come in?" Kara asked quietly, allowing her nerves to shine through.

Lena nodded wordlessly and moved out of the doorway. Kara walked in and perched on the sofa, wringing her hands and looking anywhere but Lena. Lena sat down next to her and picked up her half-drunk tumbler of whiskey before downing the rest. They sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

_Come on Kara, get it together. You can fight supervillains for a living but you can't tell your best friend you love her!_

Kara started at the candidness of her own thoughts, but it was true. She did love Lena. Lena who had been there for her at every turn, who had supported her and had cherished Kara for who she was outside of the suit. Bolstered by this, Kara's eyes found Lena's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I've been a coward. I was a coward that night on your balcony and I have been a coward ever since. I kept telling myself I was staying away to protect you, until you were safe, but honestly I think I was just scared to lose you again. Seeing you being taken away and being unable to stop it... I don't know if I could bear that again"

Lena sat quietly, blinking slowly and turning the now empty tumbler in her hands. She looked down at the glass and watched the drips of the remaining liquid move around the glass. "When I was in that room I imagined myself in a place which made me happy so I could focus on something other than the pain I was in. I realised that my happy place wasn't a place at all. It was a person. It was you." She took a deep shuddering breath before continuing "all my life I have been betrayed and abandoned. Finding out you were Supergirl, that you hadn't told me should have hurt. It did hurt. But you were there, you came for me, and when it mattered most all you cared about was keeping me safe. How could I begrudge you for that." Lena set down the tumbler and her green eyes found Kara's blue once more "Kara, you have broken down all the walls I built to protect myself. I can be myself around you, I feel safe with you. I can be vulnerable around you. I don't know if I can go back to not having that so please... don't take it away from me" her eyes shimmered in the low light of the room as she blinked back tears, looking imploringly at Kara.

Kara shuffled closer until their thighs were touching and raised a shaky hand to Lena's cheek. Lena's eyes closed at the touch and her breath hitched. "Can I kiss you?" Kara breathed and Lena's eyes shot open, her pupils dilating so her eyes darkened. She nodded slowly, her heartbeat racing faster and her breaths becoming shallow and ragged. Kara's eyes dropped to Lena's lips and she shuddered when Lena licked them. She leaned closer so she could feel Lena's breath mingling with her own. Lena's citrus-y smell had combined with the smell of the whiskey she had been drinking and it was an intoxicating combination. Kara hesitated, searching Lena's eyes for any sign telling her to stop. Finding none, Kara lips brushed Lena's and her stomach clenched and heart began to soar. She immediately deepened the kiss, her tongue tracing Lena's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. Lena eagerly obliged and Kara's tongue found Lena's sliding against each other and exploring each other’s lips and mouths. Kara’s hands wrapped around Lena's waist and she pulled her closer until she was sat in her lap. Kara leaned back to lay herself down on the sofa, pulling Lena on top of her. Neither broke the kiss as they went, bodies pressing against each other and eliciting a gasp from Lena. Kara smirked into the kiss, breaking for a second to catch her breath. She stared into Lena's eyes, which were blown, and followed the flush of her skin onto her neck and shoulders. They both panted and let their eyes greedily take in the other, Kara ran her hands up Lena's hips and ribs, slipping them under her jumper as she did so. Lena's breath hitched and her hips bucked against her, Lena turned a deeper shade of red and she buried her head in Kara's shoulder and groaned. Kara chuckled and pulled her chin up so that she was no longer hiding.

"I'm in love with you" Kara whispered stroking her cheek with her fingers. Lena's eyes widened and she grinned before their lips crashed together again. Lena repositioned so she was straddled over Kara's hips and she moved to kissing Kara's neck.

"I love you too" she whispered into Kara's skin, nipping and sucking as she went. Kara moaned as Lena's teeth grazed her pulse point, the coil of arousal tightening in her stomach.

"Bedroom" Kara grunted and Lena nodded enthusiastically. Kara placed her hands on Lena’s ass and she pulled her up into her arms and her legs wound around her waist. A groaned "fuck" caused Kara to growl in appreciation and she kissed and sucked bruises into the pale skin of Lena's throat. Kara stumbled into Lena's bedroom and gently lowered her onto the bed. She stood back to admire Lena, her pale skin flushed with a pink hue, her eyes dark, and her hair tousled.

"Beautiful" She whispered before crawling onto the bed so she was knelt over her. Lena's hands reached up and tugged at the hem of Kara's top. Taking the hint, she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. Lena momentarily stopped breathing at the sight of Kara's abs, her fingers slowly traced the lines and ridges and her fingers splayed over the hard muscle. A ripple of heat burned in her core at the feeling of her hands on her bare skin. Lena's hand went to the zip of her MIT hoodie and she slowly unzipped it to reveal an expanse of bare skin. Kara moaned as she helped Lena pull it off from her shoulders, revealing the swell of her breasts and two dusty pink nipples hardened with arousal. Lena's eyes rolled back in her head as Kara immediately lowered her head to take one into her mouth. She rolled it around on her tongue, grazing it gently with her teeth and enjoying the taste of Lena's skin. Lena keened and her back arched, her fingers digging in to Kara's shoulders. Kara moved to the other nipple, tracing her tongue over her breast and cleavage in a direct line, as she did so Lena unhooked Kara’s sports bra and pulled it from her shoulders. Without breaking her ministrations, Kara lifted one arm and then the other, allowing Lena to pull her bra off and throw it off the bed.

Warm hands immediately palmed each of Kara's breasts, kneading them roughly with delicate fingers brushing and pulling on her nipples. Kara growled and began to trail a line of kisses down Lena's taught stomach to the line of her jeans. She nosed the soft skin there before placing her fingers on the button and looking up for permission. Lena was watching Kara intently, eyes wide and dark, panting breathlessly. She nodded and Kara popped the button and slowly pulled down Lena's jeans and underwear to reveal her glistening slit. She pulled her socks off with her jeans and underwear and then sat on her heels to admire her lover. She was more beautiful than she had imagined, and a cheeky smile lit up her face as she toyed with the button of Kara's jeans.

"Off" she commanded, her teeth tugging on her lip and causing a fresh wave of heat to spread through her body. Kara hurriedly removed her jeans and underwear so she was stood naked in front of her. Nerves washed over her as she stood exposed to Lena, nothing to protect her from falling, and god she was falling. Desire was evident on Lena’s face as she sat up to pull Kara back down over her. Her thigh slotted into between Kara's causing Kara's arousal to cover her thigh. She hissed at the pleasure of Lena's skin, her body, pressed against her own. Her own knee slid in between Lena's as she began rocking her hips and grinding against Lena's high. Lena gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head as she moved her own hips against Kara's knee. Kara kissed Lena again, hot and sloppy, all teeth and tongue, but neither of them cared. "Fuck Kara" Lena gasped as she rolled her hips "you feel so good baby". An electric feeling shot through Kara and she felt herself getting more and more wet by the second. A pressure in her navel was building tighter and tighter as she chased her pleasure. Her hands gripped tightly onto Lena, earning another gasp and her to grind with renewed earnest. Kara felt Lena stiffen below her and her back arched as she came with a strangled cry. This was all she needed to push herself over the edge and she toppled over the precipice, waves of pleasure rocking through her as she slowed her hips. Lena showed no signs of stopping as she pulled on Kara's hands. "Up" she growled, and Kara whined as she was directed to straddle Lena's face. Her arousal dripped down her thigh and onto Lena's face as she got into position. Wasting no time, Lena dived into Kara's slit, her tongue gathering up her slick and swallowing it eagerly. Her tongue swirled patters around Kara's clit and she spasmed above her, unable to help herself from crying out Lena's name. Smiling into her cunt, Lena took Kara's clit between her teeth and sucked hard, causing Kara's hips to buck violently. The headboard Kara had gripped snapped with a loud crack as she lost control of her strength. Undeterred, Lena continued with her ministrations and Kara ground down hard onto her tongue. The pressure built once again as Kara barrelled towards her second orgasm. Kara came saying Lena's name like a prayer, and Lena lapped up her slick as if it was cool water after a hike in the desert. Kara flopped down onto the bed and threw the piece of broken headboard to one side.

"I'll buy you a new one" she panted. Lena chuckled and kissed Kara, who could taste herself on Lena's lips.

"You'll just break it again next time"

Kara raised an eyebrow cheekily "next time eh?"

Lena rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her "shush you". Kara grinned and kissed Lena deeply, pouring all her love into the kiss. Kara ran her fingers across Lena's skin, raiding goosebumps and causing her to gasp. "Sorry baby, are you a bit worked up?" She teased, her fingers slowly dragging down her stomach and hovering just above her glistening lips. "Do you need something baby" she whispered. Her fingers lightly brushed Lena's slick centre causing her to whine and buck her hips, chasing the contact she craved. "My, my, someone is needy" Kara whispered into Lena's ear.

"Kara please, don't tease" she said desperately, panting heavily with want.

"Tell me what you want" Kara growled into her ear before teasing the lobe with her teeth.

"Ah- fuck - fuck me Kara" Lena begged, nails dragging down Kara’s back.

Kara grinned as her arm snaked down and her fingers gently teased her lips. Lena was soaked, her arousal covering her slit and thighs. "Fuck Lena you are so wet" Kara panted as she stroked around Lena's entrance and teased her clit.

"For you" she whined as one finger dipped into her slowly. There was no resistance as Kara pushed into her silky walls down to her knuckle. She hooked her finger and brushed the sensitive spot, earning a keening whine from Lena. Kara kissed Lena again, swallowing her gasps and moans as she slowly withdrew and pressed a second finger inside. Lena desperately bucked her hips to encourage Kara to go faster and Kara smiled into her kisses and obliged. She set a steady pace, firmly thrusting and hooking her fingers in a come hither motion as she went. Lena's eyes rolled back into her skull and her mouth fell open, breaking their kiss, she cursed loudly and a guttural moan escaped her lips.

"Faster" she urged, slamming her hips down into Kara's hand, her own hand snaked between them and she began circling her clit with her fingers. Kara whined and moved her thumb to replace Lena’s fingers so her thumb was pressing and circling with each thrust. "Yes - God yes - fuck" Lena cried as her walls fluttered and began to clench around Kara's fingers.

Lena opened her eyes and found Kara's, her pupils were so wide that there was only a small slit of green around the edge. "Another please. I want you to fuck me like you love me" Lena begged. A primal noise stemmed from Kara's throat as she pushed a third finger into Lena and began slamming into her hard. Lena hissed at the delicious burn of the stretch and her back arched off the bed. Her walls continued tightened quickly around the digits and she began to twitch and shake. Kara kept up the punishing pace, drinking in the praise tumbling from Lena's lips. Lena's back arched and her toes curled as she came with a shout, swallowed greedily by Kara's lips. Kara slowed her thrusts, lovingly fucking her through her aftershocks until she collapsed boneless on the bed. Kara began to slowly pull out but Lena shook her head, eyes closed "just a minute. Please" she breathed. Kara nodded and smiled, laying down beside her and nuzzling into her neck, fingers still buried inside her. Lena's hands idly tangled in Kara's hair and rested on her back "sorry, I just... feel really close to you..." she whispered.

Kara nodded "it's okay baby. I like feeling close to you too"

Lena smiled and closed her eyes allowing her head to drop and rest against Kara's. After a few moments she nodded and Kara pulled her fingers out and rested her hand on Lena's stomach. Kara pulled Lena closer and pressed her against her chest, tangling their legs in a warm embrace.

Neither said anything, just listening to each other’s heartbeats and breaths. Just as Lena's eyes began to droop and her breath evened out in sleep she kissed Lena on the forehead and whispered

"I love you".


End file.
